


mud fight

by planetundersiege



Series: MageFam Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Gen, MageFam Week, Pre-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: MageFam Week 2020: Day 1: Childhood“We had a mud fight!”
Relationships: Claudia & Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: MageFam Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709782
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	mud fight

“Soren, Claudia, what are you doing?” Viren shouted as he opened the door to their cottage, seeing his two children at the edge of their yard. He was having the week off from the castle to spend some time with his children, and about an hour ago, they had gone outside to play.

As his children heard his voices, they turned around happily and ran up towards him, laughing. They were covered in mud from top to bottom, and seemed to have the time of their lives. Viren let out a groan, their mother was not going to be happy since they had just washed all of their clothes.

But, kids were kids, he supposed. When he was that age, he too had done countless of shenanigans that must have made his parents so tired.

“We had a mud fight!” Soren said, the six year old smiling. Viren could see the gap between his teeth, he had lost his first baby tooth last week, and four year old Claudia had been so jealous, also wanting a gift. He had found her trying to remove one of her own teeth by force, which thankfully didn’t work. “Claudia pushed me into it more after I won.”

He just let out a chuckle.

“Okay, did you two have fun?”

The kids both nodded, and Claudia ran up to him, hugging his leg tightly, staining his pants, that were also newly washed. He just laughed and ruffled his daughter’s muddy hair, which seemed to make Soren jealous as he tried to push Claudia away.

“Soren, take it easy with your sister.” he began. “Remember, she’s younger than you.”

“Yes dad, sorry dad.” Soren said. “Do you wanna play with us?”

Viren thought for a moment, before nodding. He was already dirty anyway, so he could spend some time with his children in the mud.

“Okay, I’ll play in the mud with you.”

“Yes!”

“Sweet!”


End file.
